Cambio y Redencion (Remake)
by Linkassault
Summary: La vida de Lincoln es una pesadilla por culpa de la mala suerte, y todo empeora cuando su Hermana Luna y Leni se van de la casa Loud, pero un evento en la vida del chico acarreara que conozca a alguien que le dará un giro a su vida... Un curioso chico con el que construirá una gran amistad.
1. Una noche muy fria

**Hola amigos, ¿Como estan?**

**Esta vez les traigo un fic nuevamente viejo, pues este fic fue escrito originalmente por el compañero y escritor UlisesDK (Wattpad)**

**El ya lo habia completado, pero luego decidio reescribirlo, pero debido a percances, el decidio que no iba a escribir mas, en lo personal me parecio muy mal esta situacion, pues este fic (Al igual que You and I) le tengo cariño por ser uno de los primeros fics que Lei en Wattpad, y no queria que su remake quedara inconcluso, es por ello que le pedi permiso a compañero Ulises para que me dejara continuar con su historia, y de buena manera el acepto :D**

**Antes que nada, unos tips:**

**-Este fic intentara apegarse lo mejor posible a los eventos ocurridos tanto en el original como en el Remake escrito por Ulises.**

**-Les recomiendo que lean las dos versiones escritas por UlisesDK, son muy buenas :D**

**En fin, los dejo con la historia, espero que les guste, el prologo es algo corto, pero espero que sea suficiente para captar su atención (De todos modos el prologo en las versiones escritas por el compañero Ulises tampoco eran tan largos, pero no importa)**

* * *

_Hoy estamos a 15 de Julio del año 2019, es de noche, una muy tranquila si me lo preguntan… Saben, ha pasado casi dos años desde que todo esto comenzó, este… Estúpido asunto de la suerte, si ya se lo que van a decir, que yo colabore con esto al mentir que si daba mala suerte, pero nunca pensé que llegarían a estos extremos…_

_Todo está mal, muy mal, los golpes son más fuertes, el rencor aumenta con el paso del tiempo y el dolor no disminuye, tal vez los golpes físicos no me duelan tanto ahora que ya estoy acostumbrado, pero los que de verdad duelen son los golpes psicológicos, y es que desde que todo esto comenzó la denigración y degradación hacia mí no ha disminuido ni un poco._

_Y lo peor de todo es que esos insultos vienen de las personas que supuestamente deben protegerme, la sangre que fluye por mis venas es la misma que fluye en la de ellos… _

_Y ni hablar de la escuela, ahora que me obligan a usar este ridículo y apestoso traje de ardilla soy el hazmerreír de la escuela, siendo traicionado incluso por esos que se jactaron que iban a estar a mi lado, empezando por esa… Santiago…_

_Aun no puedo creer que esa degenerada de Ronnie, siendo que me dijo que haría todo lo posible para sacarme de este embrollo, aprovechara la primera oportunidad para darme la espalda, luego le siguió Rusty, Zach, Liam, Jordán, Cristina… Aunque esta última ya me detestaba de antes por lo del video, pero bueno…_

_Aunque saben, por lo menos Clyde aún mantiene su palabra de lealtad, y no lo niego, de verdad es un buen compañero, pero mi familia ya no permite que el venga de visita, así que no sé qué será de mi mejor amigo…_

_En noches así tan tranquilas suelo ver el cielo, el brillo de las estrellas me traen recuerdos de tiempos mejores y llenan mi corazón de esperanzas de que un día todo esto cambiara… _

_Si tan solo ellas siguieran aquí esto sería más fácil para mí…_

_No lo niego, Luna y Leni siempre fueron mis hermanas favoritas, a pesar de que siempre digo que no tengo favoritas para evitar conflictos, pero cuando comenzó todo esto, ellas dos estuvieron a mi lado siempre, junto a Lily, claro está, pero Lily es una niña de dos años, así que dudo mucho que sepa que está pasando, aunque por su actuar es como si de verdad supiera que algo está mal…_

_Leni… Ah, mi hermanita de cabello y corazón de Oro, puede que a simple vista parezca un cliché de una rubia tonta, pero no la juzguen, es más lista de lo que parece, a pesar de las estupideces que decían mis hermanas para influenciar a Leni, ella siempre supo que todo esto estaba mal, así que a escondidas solía darme comida, así como también solía confeccionarme ropa par a que la usara cuando no tuviera que usar ese traje…_

_Luna, la estrella fugaz de esta familia, desde que tengo memoria ella ha sido mi guardiana, y en esta ocasión no es una excepción, desde que todo esto comenzó solía traerme sabanas limpias y prendas limpias, así como también me curaba las heridas y solía cantarme con su guitarra acústica, las letras de esas canciones narraban nuestras mejores ocurrencias, antes de toda esta estupidez…_

_Si tan solo no se hubieran ido…_

* * *

Lincoln recuerda claramente el día en que ellas dos decidieron largarse de esa casa, fue hace dos meses atrás, ambas estaban llevándole la cena al peliblanco, era algo liviano, un Sandwich de Jalea de fresa, Pasta de Avellanas y Mantequilla de maní, mientras el chico de cabellera blanca degustaba su comida, ambas hermanas charlaban con él para distraerlo aunque sea por un instante de su miseria.

-Chica, de verdad les agradezco todo lo que hacen por mí, de verdad.- Dijo Lincoln antes de morder nuevamente su Sandwich.- Pero temo por su seguridad, ¿Qué pasa si las descubren?

Ambas hermanas se dirigen la mirada, es cierto que si las descubrieran sus padres y hermanas estarían muy furiosas, pero al final de cuentas, si era por el bienestar de su hermano, lo valía.

-Lincoln, Bro, comprendemos tus preocupaciones.- Dijo Luna al ponerle una mano en el hombro.

-Pero, como que alguien tiene que velar por ti, así como tú cuidaste de nosotras.-Dijo Leni.- Así que asumiremos el riesgo por ti hermano.

-Y si nos descubre, pues qué más da.- Prosiguió Luna.- Total, esto es lo que se supone que deben hacer nuestros padres, pero creo que con todo esto ya sabemos quiénes son los verdaderos idiotas de la casa.

-De verdad están dispuestas a asumir el riesgo… ¿Por mí?- Pregunto Lincoln con la voz entrecortada.

-Jamás hemos estado tan seguras en nuestra vida, hermano.- Dijo Luna al abrazarlo.

Leni tampoco lo dudo y decidió unirse a ese abrazo, Lincoln no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima de alegría, hace tiempo que no sentía ese amor fraternal, había olvidado lo reconfortante que era…

Cuando Lincoln se separa de ese abrazo, mira a ambas hermanas, su rostro estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-Chicas, ¿Ustedes creen que todo vuelva a ser como antes algún día?

Ambas hermanas tragan un poco de saliva, ellas habían escuchado los planes que las chicas y sus supuestos padres tenían para deshacerse de Lincoln, pensaban en varias cosas, dejarlo tirado en un bosque, dejarlo tirado en casa de su tía Ruth, dejarlo que se _"Pudra"_ en un orfanato, Incluso pensaron en dejarlo tirado en Sugar Lake City.

"_Que familia tan unida tenemos…"_\- Pensó Leni.

Pero las chicas sonrieron, y le acariciaron la cabeza al peliblanco.

-No te preocupes, Bro.- Dijo Luna.- Haremos lo posible para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto, Lunita.- Exclamo la chica de cabellera dorada.- Tú relájate Linky, nosotras nos ocuparemos.

-Gracias chicas, les debo una grande.- Dijo Lincoln al secarse las lágrimas.

Luna decide terminar de secarle las lágrimas a su hermano con su mano, mientras que Leni solo le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, diciéndole una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien, cuando se aseguraron que Lincoln estuviera más sereno, decidieron retornar adentro de la casa, solo para encontrarse a sus hermanas y padres con cara de pocos amigos.

Aquellas miradas llenas de ira les hicieron saber a la castaña rockera y a la rubia amante de la moda que habían sido descubiertas…

Luna solo suspira, había estado preparándose para un caso así, y ahora que se volvió realidad, era hora de defenderse, así como también defender a su hermana y a su hermano.

-Chicas, ¿Qué rayos hacían con Lincoln?- Exclamo el patriarca de la familia- ¿Qué acaso no saben que es peligroso estar con ese símbolo de mala suerte?

Luna solo miro a su padre con una expresión seria.

-¿Ahora resulta que es peligroso cuidar a nuestro hermano?- Dijo la chica de cabellera castaña.- ¡Por favor! Hasta Steve Wonder vería que todo esto es una estupidez… ¿Mala suerte? ¿De verdad?

-¡No le respondas así a tu padre, Luna Marie Loud!- Exclamo Rita.- Ten más respeto por tu padre que hace todo lo posible para protegernos.

Luna empezó a reír a carcajadas por las palabras de su madre.

-¿Respeto?... ¡Respeto!- Exclamo en enojo la chica Rockera.- ¿Qué respeto merece tener un padre que exilia a su propio hijo a la intemperie? Solo por una superstición de una mala perdedora, ¡Por favor!

-¿Es que son estúpidas?- Exclamo Lynn Jr. Al acercarse a Luna.- ¡Por qué rayos defienden a ese perdedor! Si gracias a él es que estamos bajo en embrujo de la mala suer…

El ruido del ambiente se quebró con un simple pero fuerte ruido de una cachetada que le dio Leni a la chica deportista, esta acción dejo boquiabiertos a todos en la sala de estar, ¿Acaso Leni había cometido un acto violento en contra de una de sus hermanas? Lynn no lo creería si no fuera porque su mejilla ardía y tenía la marca de una mano bien detallada.

-Ya estoy harta.- Exclamo Leni en un tono que jamás había usado.- Tanto Luna como yo hemos sido pacientes con todo esto, pero ya no lo soportamos más, ¡Lincoln sufre todos los días y a ustedes solo les importa sus vidas! Son unas narcisistas, patéticas y estúpidas.

Luna le pone una mano en el hombro a Leni, con esta acción, la chica rubia cierra la boca y suspira.

-Vámonos Lunita, hay que hacer varias cosas.- Dijo Leni antes de subir al segundo piso con su hermana.

Esa misma noche, a eso de las once, cuando todas dormían, Luna y Leni, con mochilas en mano deciden salir al pario, por suerte su hermano seguía despierto. El solo miraba el cielo estrellado estando sentado en el techo de la casa del perro.

-¿Hermanito?- Dijo Leni al acercarse a Lincoln.

-¿Huh? ¿Leni? ¿Luna? ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche?- Pregunto Lincoln

-Bueno… Venimos a… Despedirnos.- Dijo Luna.

-¡Q-Que!- Exclamo Lincoln para ser callado por Leni al ponerle un dedo en sus labios.

-Shh, baja la voz, Linky, no queremos que nos descubran.- Dijo Leni.

-Pero… ¿Por qué se van?- Pregunto Lincoln, lágrimas de dolor comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-Veras… Nos hartamos de la terquedad de nuestra familia.- Dijo Luna.- Por eso Leni y yo hemos decidido irnos de aquí, y cuando estemos estables económicamente, vendremos a buscarte.

-Pero… No… ¡No es justo!- Exclamo Lincoln.- ¡Llévenme con ustedes! ¡Por favor!

-Lincoln, de verdad te llevaríamos con nosotras.- Dijo Luna.- Pero no podemos, de verdad lo siento.

Lincoln solo se soltó a llorar a más no poder, Leni lo abrazo y Luna le siguió.

-Linky.- Dijo Leni.- Solo te pedimos que seas paciente, cuando estemos estables vendremos por ti, no te dejaremos atrás.

-Bro, solo ten paciencia… Cuando menos lo esperes estaremos los tres juntos otra vez, incluso veremos la manera de llevarnos a Lily.- Dijo Luna.

-E… Está bien.- Dijo Lincoln.- ¡Pero deben prometerme que volverán por mí!

-Lo prometemos.- Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos.- Dijo Leni.- Becky no tardará en llegar.

-Bro… Nos despedimos por ahora, pero volveremos pronto, tenlo por seguro.- Dijo Luna.

-Linky, pronto volveremos a estar juntos, solo resiste unos meses, por favor.- Dijo Leni.

Ambas chicas le dan un beso en la mejilla a su hermanito para luego irse de allí, dejando al peliblanco totalmente solo…

El resto de esa noche, el solo lloro a mas no poder hasta que el sueño lo derroto.

* * *

_Y eso nos trae de vuelta al presente… _

_Desde que mis hermanas favoritas se fueron me ha costado mantener la cordura, de verdad, ahora que ellas no están tengo que soportar todo por mi cuenta… Siento que si no hago algo pronto para salir de todo esto, moriré, pero también tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme si decido largarme de aquí._

_Claro, podría ir a la casa de Clyde y quedarme allá, estoy más que seguro que él me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero no quiero ponerlo en riesgo y que mis hermanas le terminen haciendo algo a él por mi culpa._

_Tampoco puedo denunciar a la policía, no tengo suficientes pruebas ni tampoco quiero desintegrar a esta familia, aunque en el fondo sienta que se lo merezcan…_

_Sinceramente… No sé qué hacer, cada vez todo se torna más oscuro, Los insultos y golpes duelen cada vez más…_

_Siento que todo va a terminar mal si nadie me ayuda…_

_Ellas aun no llegan…_

_Ayúdenme…_

* * *

**(Continuara...)**


	2. Olvidado

Amanece en Royal Woods, el cielo lucia deprimente, con densas nubes grises que avisaban de una futura precipitación, Lincoln despierta y sale de la casa del perro, su único refugio desde que comenzó todo ese embrollo desde hace dos años atrás, se estira un poco para luego caminar hacia la casa con la esperanza de poder ducharse, al menos le dejaban ese beneficio…

Pero algo extraño paso cuando el peliblanco intento abrir la puerta trasera, no se abrió… Estaba cerrada con llave.

-"Genial"- Pensó Lincoln.- "Nada más esto me faltaba…"

El chico camina hacia la entrada principal e intenta abrir la puerta, pero también estaba cerrada, por un momento llego a pensar que ya no tenía permitido entrar a la casa de manera definitiva, pero se percató de algo; todo estaba en silencio total, eso era muy sospechoso, él estaba seguro que no eran más de las ocho de la mañana, y por mínimo se debía de escuchar las voces de sus hermanas en la casa.

Eso era extraño…

-"Huh… ¿Se habrán ido sin mí?"- Pensó el peliblanco.

El chico solo se acerca a la escalera del pórtico y se sienta allí para pensar en cómo rayos iba a entrar, en ese momento una figura hace presencia en el patio, el Señor Quejón había llegado ayer tarde en la noche de un viaje familiar a Maine.

-Hey Loud.- Dijo el hombre de avanzada edad.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Buenos días, Señor Quejón, no se preocupe, no pasa nada… Solo me quede por fuera de mi casa.- Respondió Lincoln.

-¿Y por qué llevas ese ridículo traje?- Pregunto nuevamente el hombre.

-Ehm… ¿Por qué hace frio? Y además… Perdí y una apuesta con mis hermanas…- Dijo el chico de cabellos blancos rogando para que el hombre se comiera su mentira.

-Eres raro, Loud.- Dijo el Señor Quejón.- Pero, por si no lo sabes, vi a tus hermanas y padres irse esta mañana en esa espantosa camioneta del año de la pera…

-¿Se fueron? Eso no puede ser posible, hoy es día de escuela.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Chico, creo que perdiste la noción del tiempo, hace dos días que comenzaron las vacaciones de verano.- Dijo el hombre.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro… Pero ya que te quedaste afuera supongo que querrás que llame a tus padres, ¿No?

-¡No!... Eh… Es decir, ellos deben estar muy ocupados sea donde sea que estén, yo más tarde les llamo.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Jum… Ustedes los Louds son muy raros.- Dijo el Señor Quejón.- Pero bueno, si dices estar bien, por mí no hay problema, yo tengo mucho que desempacar, así que hablamos luego.

-De acuerdo, que tenga un buen día.

Cuando el Señor Quejón entro a su casa, Lincoln se devolvió a su asiento en el pórtico, allí comenzó a pensar.

-"Se fueron sin mi… Que novedad, pero bueno, quizás hoy pueda dormir en mi habitación… Ahora el dilema es como entrar…"- Pensó el peliblanco al momento de levantarse.

El chico camina alrededor de la casa, absolutamente todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y aseguradas, si tumbaba la puerta iba a ser contraproducente.

Intento entrar de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron durante dos horas hasta que finalmente perdió la paciencia.

-¡Ay! Al demonio con todo, mejor quiebro una ventana.- Exclamo el peliblanco.

El rebusca un poco en el césped y encuentra una roca lo suficientemente grande como para arrojarla y quebrar la ventana, él se prepara para lanzarla y…

-Chico, creo que no deberías hacer eso.- Sonó una voz masculina en el patio.

El peliblanco se asustó y dejo caer la roca, esta cae sobre su pie dejándole un leve raspón.

-Auch… Eso sí que dolió.- Dijo el peliblanco al revisar su pie.- ¿Quién eres tú?

El voltea a ver de dónde provino la voz, allí frente a el había un chico que nunca había visto.

-Lamento haberte asustado.- Dijo ese misterioso chico.- Soy nuevo en este pueblo asi que quise salir a explorar el mapa.

-¿Ah si?- Pregunto el peliblanco.- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Ulises, pero dime DK.- Respondió el chico.

-Vale… ¿y que te trae aquí?

-¿Ya no te dije? Soy nuevo en el pueblo y quería ver que había de nuevo por acá, bueno, eso hasta que vi a una ardilla mutante intentando bandalizar una casa.

-¡Oye! ¡No soy una ardilla mutante, Soy Lincoln!- Exclamo el peliblanco al quitarse la cabeza del traje.

-Vale, tranquilo viejito.- Dijo DK al referirse al peculiar color de cabello del joven Loud.

-¡No soy un viejo! Este es mi color de cabello hereditario, además, esta es mi casa… Solo que me quede por fuera.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Ehm…- Lincoln dudo, pero ya estaba hasta el cepillo de intentar y no poder.- Claro, porque no…

El peliblanco guía al chico hacia el pórtico de la casa, vigilando atentamente, ese chico le daba mala espina al peliblanco, sobre todo por esa cicatriz en su ojo…

-Jum… Una puerta de lo más común.- Dijo el chico.- Dame un minuto.

El chico lleva una de sus manos al bolsillo de su abrigo y saca una especie de estuche para lentes, Lincoln estaba confundido. ¿Para qué iba a usar unos lentes? Pero se sorprendió al ver que de esté saca una ganzúa y comienza a forzar la cerradura, en menos de 30 segundos ya estaba abierta la puerta.

-¿Qué?- Exclamo Lincoln en estado de asombro-. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres un ladrón de casas?

-Primero que nada, se dice "gracias" malagradecido…- Exclamo el chico moreno un poco fastidiado.

-¿Eh? Lo siento…- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Disculpas aceptadas.- Dijo DK-. Ahora, lo segundo, no te preocupes, no tengo necesidad de robar casas… Al menos no por ahorita.

Cuando DK dijo esto, Lincoln le lanzo una mirada que develaba algo de preocupación.

-Solo bromeaba, chico.- Dijo DK.

-Eso espero.- Respondió Lincoln-. Y bueno… ¿Quieres pasar? Creo que al menos puedo darte un vaso de agua como agradecimiento.

-Uy, la oferta suena tentadora.- Dijo el muchacho-. Pero tendré que declinarla, veras, quiero seguir husmeando a ver que se cuece en estos lares.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Lincoln-. Supongo que hablaremos en otra ocasión.

-Bien, me asegurare de visitarte en un futuro, Adiós.- Dijo DK para retirarse de allí.

Lincoln observa a ese chico irse de allí sin más, le parecía alguien muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo agradable. Pero era momento de entrar a su casa, al menos podría sacar algunos de sus comics para leer algo en las noches tormentosas y solitarias.

-Bien, busco mis comics, un cambio de ropa y list…- Dijo el peliblanco al abrir su habitación, pero se llevo una gran y desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Y… Mis cosas?- Dijo el albino con algo de tristeza al ver que su habitación había sido convertida nuevamente en un closet, solo había ropa y objetos de sus hermanas, no había rastros de ninguna de sus pertenencias…

El chico entra solo para ver si de casualidad quedaba algún rastro de sus cosas, pero no encontró nada… Al fijarse mejor descubrió que detrás de la bolsa de Palos de Golf de Lori había una bolsa.

-¿Y esto que es?- Se preguntó el peliblanco al desatar el nudo que tenía.

Dentro de la bolsa había una cantidad considerable de efectivo, se diría que sin problemas allí habrían unos 2.500 dolares, además de eso había un sobre, el chico lo abre, ni siquiera tuvo que hacer esfuerzo alguno para saber que esa letra era de Luna.

* * *

"_Lincoln, Hermano del alma._

_Si lees esto quiere decir que nos tuvimos que ir de manera improvista, de verdad lamentamos mucho el dejarte solo a tu merced, pero ya no podíamos con la terquedad y la estupidez de nuestra familia, sabemos todo lo que has pasado tanto en casa como en la escuela… Maltratos y Bulling, tu vida ah sido difícil desde aquel día, mientras que para el resto de ellas solo es un día más en el paraíso, nuestros caminos son inciertos, Bro, pero de algo estamos seguras, y es que no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar, necesitamos sacarte de esa pesadilla, y no creas que nos olvidamos de Lily, también debemos sacarla de allí… No confió en que patrañas le meterán esas… Narcisistas hijas de… Bueno, recapitulando, si llegas a leer esto, te instamos a salir de allí, el dia antes de irnos de allí escuchamos a papa y a mama hablando sobre ti y la posibilidad de dejarte en un orfanato, y para demostrarte que te apoyamos si decides escapar de allí, te dejamos este dinero solo para ti, lo reunimos entre Leni y yo de partes de nuestros salarios y mesadas._

_En caso que decidas escapar, te instamos a que te quedes con Clyde, es alguien de fiar aun, luego veremos cómo sacarte de ese pueblo… Solo aguanta un poco, hermano, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo y seguiremos adelante con nuestras vidas sin mirar de nuevo hacia el pasado._

_Te quieren, tus hermanas, Leni y Luna"_

* * *

Lincoln se levanta, con ese trozo de papel en mano… Al fin se había dado cuenta de que todo esto no iba a terminar, no podía creer que sus padres pensaran en enviarlo a un orfanato, sentía una cólera tremenda y al mismo tiempo una tristeza profunda, pero era hora de empezar a hacer las cosas bien, así que decidió quitarse ese ridículo traje y fue a la chimenea de la sala de estar, coloco algunos leños, vertió algo de Kerosén y le prendió fuego, luego, al rebuscar en el ático descubrió un cambio de ropa limpio, tenía algo de polvo, pero era mejor que andar con sus ropajes harapientos y pestilentes.

Después de ducharse y colocarse el cambio de ropa se dirige a su antigua habitación y toma la bolsa con el niñero y la mete en una mochila que encontró allí mismo, antes de irse, se va a la cocina y decide buscar algo de comer, por suerte habían sobras de la comida del dia anterior.

Antes de abandonar para siempre la casa Loud, deja la cabeza del traje de ardilla a un lado del buzon, el se la queda viendo por un instante, el verla le recordaba todos esos momentos de dolor e impotencia, simplemente le dio una patada y se fue de allí.

* * *

**(Continuara)**


	3. Dolor

Lincoln se hallaba caminando con paso firme, pero lento. Sus piernas le dolían bastante por lo maltrechas que estaban, se sentía algo agotado por la mala alimentación que recibía, el chico aún se preguntaba en que cabeza cabía que una hogaza de pan y un vaso de agua era suficiente para un día.

Pero, ahora con sus ánimos y determinación a flor de piel, estaba dispuesto a todo para reencontrarse con sus dos hermanas favoritas, aunque le dolía que Lily se quedara con esos… Monstruos, pero, lo importante es encontrar a Leni y a Luna, y luego se vería como sacar a Lily de ahí.

Finalmente llega a la casa de Clyde, el suspira y mira hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse que Vanzilla no este por allí.

El toca el timbre, aunque la espera fue corta, el lo sintió como si fueran horas. La puerta se abre y el chico moreno se sorprende de ver a su amigo allí en ese estado tan deplorable.

-¿Lincoln?- Exclamo incrédulo el muchacho moreno-. Amigo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito… Necesito tu ayuda, Clyde.- El chico sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué necesitarías mi ayu…?

El chico se sorprendió cuando su amigo le abraza y empieza a sollozar en su hombro… ¿Qué diantres pasa aquí?

-… Y eso es todo lo que ah pasado.- Termino de contar todo lo que le ah pasado.

Tanto Clyde como los señores Mc'Bride no podían creerlo, ¿De verdad el peliblanco ah pasado por todo eso? Fueron dos años de maltratos, de abusos y de denigración. Sería difícil de creer si no fuera por el estado paupérrimo del chico.

El solo veía directo a la mesa del comedor. A Clyde le rompía el corazón el ver a su amigo así, él siempre se mostraba como un chico bastante jovial, alegre y bastante ingenioso para crear planes. Este Lincoln tenía una mirada apagada, depresiva inclusive. Su energía se había apagado, podía sentirse un aura lúgubre en el. Además se veía más delgado de lo que es, pero no comprendía el por qué a pesar de eso el negó que le dieran algo de comer o beber.

-Lincoln…-Dijo el moreno para ponerle una mano en el hombro-. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo?

-Yo… De verdad pensaba que iban a recapacitar algún día…- Dijo Lincoln con una voz apagada-. Pero, entre más pasaban los días, mas aumentaban los golpes, mas aumentaban los insultos… Luego, tú te saliste de la escuela y Ronnie Anne me abandono… Poco a poco me quebraba, no fue hasta que Luna y Leni se fueron y dejaron esa carta en mi antigua habitación que me dio el impulso para irme de allí y jamás volver.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí? Sabes que no eres una molestia para nosotros.- Dijo Clyde.

-No… No quiero ponerlos en riesgo. Bien sabes cómo son mis hermanas, y cuando descubran que me fui, seguramente me buscaran para ponerme las cadenas de nuevo.- Respondió Lincoln.

-… Entonces ¿Qué necesitas?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Necesito que me dejes darme una ducha, préstame un cambio de ropa, un lápiz, un papel y un borrador.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Eh… De acuerdo, en el baño hay una toalla.- Respondió Clyde-. Mientras te duchas, yo te buscare un cambio de ropa, así como también buscare lo demás.

-Gracias.- Dijo Lincoln.

-No me lo agradezcas.- Respondió Clyde-. Después de todo, eres mi amigo, y los amigos siempre se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas.

El peliblanco se levanta con dificultad y camina hacia el baño, cierra la puerta y se desviste. Antes de entrar a la ducha se mira al espejo ¡Cielos! Cualquiera diría que estuvo en plena acción de combate. Su cuerpecito estaba cubierto de m0oretones, cardenales, raspaduras y pequeños cortes cicatrizados y aunque su desnutrición no era severa, se empezaban a ver sus costillas.

Cuanto dolor reflejado en su cuerpo…

El abre la llave del agua de la ducha y la ajusta para que salga tibia, sintió un leve fastidio cuando se metió en la regadera, pero al tiempo sintió un alivio. Era como si el agua se llevara parte de sus penas y dolores.

Cuando termino de ducharse, se coloca una toalla en la cintura y abre la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para ver que en el suelo estaba el cambio de ropa que le había pedido a su amigo.

La vestimenta que le prestaron consistía en un abrigo color azul marino, una camiseta gris, pantalón tipo _Blue Jean_ de color azul y zapatos negros.

Antes de salir del baño, el ve unas hojillas en el lavamanos, el peliblanco se le ocurrió una manera bastante loca para hacerles llegar el mensaje a sus hermanas, así que toma una y se la esconde en el bolsillo del abrigo.

De allí se dirige a la habitación de su amigo, él ya tenía listo el lápiz, el borrador y la hoja en su escritorio.

-Bien, Lincoln.- Dijo Clyde-. Asumiré que necesitas privacidad para escribir, así que me saldré un rato.

-¿No te importa que cierre la puerta con seguro?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Para nada, solo avísame cuando termines, dentro también te deje un sobre para que guardes la carta.- Dijo el chico.

El chico asiente y le sonríe de manera forzada. Clyde solamente se sale de la habitación y oye cuando se cierra la puerta y el chasquido del seguro. Ahora solo debía esperar…

Después de media hora, Lincoln sale de la habitación con el sobre en la mano.

-Veo que terminaste de escribir.- Dijo Clyde.

-Sí, disculpa la tardanza.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-No te preocupes.- Respondió-. Lo importante aquí es en que me digas ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Buscar a Luna y a Leni, sin importar el costo.- Dijo el albino-. Pero, necesito un favor más de ti.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno, antes que nada acompáñame al Mall, necesito comprar algo y allí te digo cuál es ese favor.- Dijo Lincoln.

-… De acuerdo, vamos.- Dijo el moreno al buscar sus llaves.

Ambos se fueron al Mall, estando allí, Lincoln compro una mochila y algo que complementaria la carta, solo esperaba que todo saliera como el lo había pensado…

* * *

Unas horas después, ambos estaban en el estacionamiento del Mall.

-Asi que… Debo entregar esta carta a los Louds, y esta caja mediana a tu hermanita Lily ¿No?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Exacto.

-… ¿Y exactamente a dónde iras?-Pregunto nuevamente el moreno.

-Primero debo ir a South Hazeltucky, allí vive Sam y estoy seguro de que Luna está allí. Si no, me tocara ir a Brahms, se que Leni se iba a hospedar con Becky unos días… Solo espero que siga allí.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno… Si llegas a necesitar ayuda. Sabes dónde encontrarme.- Dijo Clyde.

-Y créeme que no dudare ni un minuto en buscarte, compañero.- Respondió Lincoln-. Hasta pronto, amigo.

-Hasta pronto.- Respondió Clyde para irse por su camino.

La idea de Lincoln era simple; ir a tomar el bus para ir a South Hazeltucky, encontrar a Luna y buscar a Leni para así planear como sacar a Lily de aquella madriguera de monstruos que solía llamar hogar.

Nunca se imaginó lo que le pasaría…

Cuando iba llegando a la estación, cerca de un callejón, fue halado por dos malvivientes, enseguida le amenazaron con un cuchillo para que soltara todos los objetos de valor que poseía, aquellos sujetos revisan su abrigo y sacan la carta de las hermanas de Lincoln. El chico enfurece y arremete en contra de aquel hombre y en respuesta el otro le apuñala tres veces; una en el hombro, otra en el pecho y una última en el abdomen.

Parecía que todo estaba perdido para Lincoln, el sujeto coloca el filo de su arma en el cuello de Lincoln.

-¡Si te mueves, te rebano la garganta de un tajo!- Exclamo el mal viviente.

Lincoln intento forcejear y cuando el sujeto se disponía a cortar, se oye un grito imponente en el lugar.

-¡Policía, quietos!

La voz autoritaria asusto a esos gamberros, pero el callejón no tenía salida. Así que no tuvieron otra opción que entregarse.

El chico se desploma al suelo, había perdido bastante sangre. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se arrastra hacia la carta y la abraza con sus fuerzas, sentía como si estuviera abrazando a sus hermanas… Se sentía como en aquellos viejos buenos tiempos, en lo que lo único que importaba era divertirse y pasarla bien en familia y no importaba nada de los asuntos de la suerte ni esas cosas misóginas.

Quizás eran ideas de él o quizás eran ilusiones causadas por la falta de sangre, pero le pareció escuchar la voz de Leni y de Luna…

_-"Vamos Bro, no te rindas. ¡El Lincoln que conozco jamás se rendiría!"_

_-"Debes resistir, Linky. Prometimos que iríamos por ti… No puedes irte sin cumplir tu promesa"_

_-"…Lo siento, hermanas mías".-_ Pensó el peliblanco al sonreír, sus fuerzas eran casi nulas_-. "No cumplí mi promesa… Lo lamento de verdad"_

-No te preocupes, amigo.- Dijo una misteriosa voz-. Te llevaremos al hospital, solo resiste un poco ¿Si? No te rindas.

Esa voz… le resultaba conocida, pero se sentía tan débil… Quizás solo debía tomar una siesta, si, eso suena muy bien… Solo serán cinco minutos ¿Qué malo puede pasar?

* * *

Continuara…


End file.
